A New Take on The World
by Emeraldwolf360
Summary: In the year 2019, a young halfbood, Half-Werewolf, Jasa, recieves a strange letter. Little does she know that this letter is the key to her new life.


**Author's Note: Welp, here goes nothing! A Harry Potter fan-fic! Also this is based off my character's part in a RP, I will include the link at the end of this chapter. This chapter and maybe the next are not included in the RP thread.**

***Throws something at Buckbeak* Welp, what are you doing reading this note? Read the story!**

***Runs From Buckbeak***

Jasa laid down on her couch and threw the throw pillow at her twin sister, Theresa. Her sister came storming over and hit Jasa with the TV remote. Jasa shrieked at her, got up, and threw her sister to the ground. Their mother stormed in and shrieked,"Theresa, why are you on the floor?"

Theresa whimpered and said,"Jasa, she attacked me. Sh-she hit me with the remote and punched me in the face! T-Then she jumped onto my back a-and I fell over!"

"Mom, I didn't do that. I mean I might have pushed her over but-"

"No, Jasa. Shut up! Go to your room, and you are not going to that party!"

Jasa stood there for a minute, tears swelling up in her eyes. Then she ran up the stairs and locked her bedroom door. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. She kicked off her sneakers and lay down on her bed. She covered her face with a pillow and cried.

About an hour later, she had removed the pillow after 15 minutes, she picked up her cell pone and played Soduku. She quickly gave up having no skill and looked around her room. A bed, a bookshelf, and a bureau. Her sister got the bigger room. She noticed a leopard-skin suitcase in the corner. She sprung up from her bed and grabbed the suitcase she stuffed it with clothes, her cell phone, her wallet, and a picture of her and Theresa.

The dirty blonde eleven-year-old girl was running away. Jasa Hollybrood was running away.

She carried the suitcase down the stairs. When her sister stepped in front of her, she pushed Theresa over. "Jasa Rose Hollybrood. Where do you think you're going?" It was her mother.

She turned around and said,"Mom I'm done! I'm sick of being mistreated, earlier, Theresa was lying. She has always lied! I'm leaving Mom!" Jasa picked up her suitcase and stormed out the door. She jumped off the steps and strolled down the sidewalk sadly. She started sprinting but tripped and just plain walked faster. She looked in the windows of other houses and saw families getting along and playing with the new puppy. It brought a tear to her eye but she brushed it off.

She sat on the corner of two streets and stayed there. A car sped past her and an envelope landed in her lap. It read in green ink:

**Jasa Hollybrood  
The Corner of First Street and Boston Road  
George Town, Cayman Islands**

She looked up at the street sign and,whop dee do, it was the corner of First Street and Boston Road. She curiously opened the letter and it read.

**Dear Ms. Hollybrood,  
** **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.**

** Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall**

** Minerva Mcgonagall  
Head Mistress.**

She picked up the other piece of paper enclosed and she was about to read it when a hooded figure appeared in front of her. "Are you Jasa Hollybrood?"asked the figure.

Jasa jumped back in surprise,"Y-yes I am. Why?" She flinched as the figure grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "Hey, be careful, that hurts!"

The figure chuckled and said,"Just come with me,and take your suitcase with you." He let go of Jasa and picked up the letter.

"Hands off, thats mine!"said Jasa grabbing at the letter,"Wait who are you?"

The man chuckled again and said,"Just call me Sir." He held the letter out of Jasa's reach and repeated,"Come with me."

Jasa nodded as Sir led her down the street. They got onto a bus and drove to London,"So, why did you come to me?"asked Jasa after they had gotten on.

"Not here,"said Sir, clearly bored out of his mind.

Jasa had the letter in her hand and kept reading it over. She remembered the other paper included. She reached over for the envelope but Sir stopped her. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.


End file.
